Bringing Things to Light
by Romantics poison
Summary: Siasa is Sasuke's twin sister, who is trying to prove that even though she went missing all those years ago, she did not help Itachi murder her family. She wants to show she can be trusted as well as still be able to help her family, those that are left anyway.


This is just the beginning of something that I had and I want to see if it is worth delving into again or if I should leave it as is.

disclaimer: I do not own the anime, but I own my OCs.

Enjoy!

_"You have this innate ability to sneak around without being caught. It's quite an interesting talent, Siasa, not that many people have," Itachi said as they sat on the porch in the back yard. Sasuke had gone to school while their father was at the Police Headquarters and their mother was doing some shopping. That left the two siblings alone for the day and that's just how they liked it. "Plus I know you see and understand more than you let on; however, you never told father that you wished to become a shinobi." Itachi eyed her accusingly. He knew she was jealous that Sasuke got to go to the academy and she didn't which was why she was always training when their father was gone. Their mother didn't care. She actually thought it was interesting that she wanted to be like her older brothers when she had seen so many of the other women of the Uchiha clan and looked up to them. Her bond with her brothers though was far stronger than any with any of the women in the clan including her mother and in turn Yumiko accepted that and was happy to watch her daughter train._

_"Well you know Father, Itachi. He doesn't want me to be a shinobi. He wants me to be a housewife of a shinobi like mother is, but I want to be like you guys. I think its soooo cool what all you two can do," her coal eyes dimmed after her excited outburst, her entire body slumping forward. "Besides father would never help me anyway, I can't do fire style like the rest of the clan. All my jutsu just turn to slushy water." It was a major disappointment when she tried practicing the fireball jutsu with Sasuke when he was learning it. He was excelling with it while she couldn't even get a small flame. She had a feeling she knew why, seeing as father was always talking about someone called Mita screwing everything up for her. Siasa had no idea who this Mita person was, but she obviously wasn't doing anything to her or she would know._

_"Father is a bit hard headed sometimes, but you must do what you want in life, not what he or anyone else wants. It is your life Siasa. You must live it." Siasa gave a sharp nod in understanding, but something was still bugging her._

_"Itachi, Father keeps saying something about someone named Mita. Who is she?" The elder froze._

_'She really did catch more than she let on.' They had tried to keep that a secret until she was old enough to fully understand. He gave a small smile. Maybe she has been able to understand it all along, they just didn't notice because she never spoke up about anything._

_"Mitaratsu, or Mita as you know her, is one of those demons that you hear about. The ones with all the tails." Siasa nodded. She knew those stories really well. Those demons were destructive and the only way to beat them was to seal them into someone. She thought about it for a second as Itachi watched her eyes dart back and forth. He remained silent and gave her time to figure it out. With how her brain seemed to function, she'd catch it soon enough. If she didn't he'd simply explain it. It wouldn't exactly be a bad thing if she didn't piece it together. She was only six for Pete's sake; it's not like her brain should understand that much encrypted stuff quite yet. He grinned a little wider when her eyes widened. So she did get it after all._

_"Are you saying that Mita is inside of me?" she asked, looking to her brother. When he gave a nod she realized it did make sense. Mita was the ice elemental demon, seven-tailed, if she remembered right and that would explain why she couldn't do fire style. The demons chakra blocked off her own and canceled out the fire. "So Itachi do you think since I can't do fire style that maybe…I can do ice style?" She was a bit hesitant about asking because it could've very well been a stupid question and she didn't want her brother thinking she was dumb or anything. _

_"You just might be able to. Who knows unless you try?" With a slight grunt he stood up and turned to her. "Enough chit chat about that stuff. Sasuke and Father should be home any time and none of the yard work is done." Siasa gave a gasp and stood up quickly. She had totally forgotten about that. Father was going to kill her if the yard wasn't spotless by the time he got home. She couldn't help, but just want to talk to her brother. When it was just him and her they had great conversations. She got to hear his honest opinion of everything and he saw her for who she was; a six year old who loved to be with her family and wanted to be more than just a house wife._

_Siasa shot up, her breath ragged. It had been a long time since she had thought o_f the fondness of her family. She looked around to find Neji staring at her. She gave him a weak smile before standing and straightening her hair and clothing. "I guess now is as good of time as any to change shift." The elder only nodded before standing as well. They switched places, but before the brunette could fall asleep he asked himself, 'What could've jolted her from her sleep? It didn't seem like a bad dream. The other wasn't sweating or shaking or anything signalling that.' He stole another glance at the blue eyed teen. She looked completely calm, as always, and she even had a feint smile edging her lips. 'Interesting,' he thought before allowing sleep to over take him.


End file.
